Marauders in the Making
by Lizzie Dawson
Summary: The marauders meet and you can see what they do.....
1. Spring 1974

"RUN ROMULUS RUN!"   
  
"Theyre gettin closer Remus!"  
  
"Keep Running!"  
  
The two boys were running through the forest. Trying to escape the   
  
two full grown werewolves that were chasing them. The larger of the   
  
two leapt for Remus. It was on his arm biting down hard. "Romulus RUN!"  
  
"What about you!?  
  
"Get yourself out! Hurry!" He yelled as his little brother ran off   
  
towards their home. Remus screamed as the second wolf ran up behind   
  
Romulus.  
  
He ripped the first wolf off and ran towards his brother, who was   
  
now laying on the ground with the second wolf's mouth around his leg  
  
Remus kicked the wolf in the side, his attempts of getting the wolf   
  
off his brother seemed to be working until  
  
the first wolf came out of nowhere and tackled Remus biting his neck   
  
as he landed....Remus hit his head on a rock and the last thing he   
  
saw was both wolves closing in on his little brother Romulus,  
  
who was lying there terrified as he watched the wolves advance.  
  
Romulus looked up to see Remus staring at him with a glazed look in  
  
his eyes. And then darkness and nothing else. 


	2. Fall 1974James

chap 2   
  
"James get moving!"  
  
"Im going as fast as I can mum!"  
  
"Well hurry we have to be at Kings Cross in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Oh no prob mum!"  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
"Ok ok im coming dad hold on! I have to get Squak!" James yelled as he ran to his owls cage and opened the door just in time for him to fly in. "Bloody birds a menace." He said as he grabbed the cage and walked down the stairs of his house. He ran past his parents and out the door to put Squak in the car. "AND you told me to hurry!"  
  
"Oh be quiet James!"  
  
"Jamie!! Dont go away! Please?! I dont wan you to go!"  
  
"I have to Joel! Im sorry! Ill be back for holidays I promise!"  
  
"Okay i guess. Can I go with you?"  
  
"You can't Joel youre too little."  
  
"I hate being wittle!"  
  
"Enjoy it while it last little buddy. Hey can you do me a favor while Im gone?"  
  
"YEAH! WHAT!!!"  
  
"Can you keep and eye on my room and my stuff for me?"  
  
"I sure will!"   
  
"GREAT!!"   
  
"James hurry along now dear. Your father is taking you on his way to work."  
  
"Okay! Ill see you! Bye MUm Bye Joel!"  
  
"Bye Jamie!!!"   
  
IN THE CAR James sat in silence as his father drove to Kings Cross. "You know James I think you will have a great time at Hogwarts! A spectacular time! I sure did. All those pranks we pulled."  
  
"You were a prankster?"  
  
"Of course I was. Who did you think you got it from your mother?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well here we are I have to run James I shall see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"Oh and James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from the Blacks."  
  
"Umm Okay dad."  
  
"Have a good semester son!"   
  
James stood there as his father drove away with a puzzled look on his face. ~Why do I have to stay away from the Blacks??~ he wondered as he boarded the train... 


	3. Fall 1974Sirius

"Sirius come down here this instant!"  
  
"Coming mother!"  
  
"You have all your belongings?"  
  
"Yes mother. I am all packed."  
  
"Good. You will be going to Kings Cross with Balla and The rest of the the family. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Good Bella he is ready! Oh and Sirius stay away from the Potters!"  
  
"WHy?"  
  
"Because she told you to now go!"  
  
"Yes father. Good bye."  
  
"By Sirius."  
  
"Bye Regulus Mother Father." said Sirius as he walked out the door to follow his cousins.   
  
"Honestly Sirius why in God's name do you want to be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Because I sure as hell don't want to be in Slytherin and that is all I will settle for!"  
  
"Oh please! Even Malfoy thinks you are being an absolute git!"  
  
"Well Narcissa, quite frankly I dont give a rats ass what Malfoy thinks."  
  
"You really should. You need to be more like the rest of us."  
  
"What!? You and friggen Bellatrix!? Disgusting. And stupid Regulus is turning out worse than you!"  
  
"Oh dear Sirius why can't you just join the family? Why are you so set against your own flesh? Why do you insist on being a blood traitor?"  
  
"Oh Shut up!"  
  
"No! If your mother knew! She would blast your name out of the wall!"  
  
"So what? Gives Kreacher another thing to mutter about. I can't stand the little beast."  
  
"I personally think he is a very good house elf."  
  
"Well that is just you. And mother will find out soon enough!"  
  
"you are such a Prat Sirius Black!"  
  
"Why thank you, coming from you Narcissa Black that is quite the compliment!" He laughed as she stormed off, presumabely to find that git Malfoy. She doesn't know him at all he thought as he sat down in an empty compartment. He sat in silence for a few minutes before a boy with Jet black hair ran into the compartment. His raven locks were a tumble... a complete mess that gave him the LOOK of a quidditch player right off the broom. He had a mischevious glint in his blue eyes. And he was panting out of breath as he shut the door and held it against the oncoming students.  
  
"Oh you will pay for this Potter!" yelled Lucius.  
  
"No I won't you git! If you can't catch me how am I going to pay?"  
  
"Oh I don't know considering you just ran into Black's compartment you might want to turn around!" A look of pure panic appeared on the boys face and he slowly turned to face Sirius Black.   
  
Sirius listened to the conversation and his temper was rising. He watched the boys face. This was the boy his parents were terrified of? He didn't seem so bad.....meanwhile the same thoughts were running through James' head. What this meant James didn't know, but he smiled at Sirius and Sirius smiled back. What a way to start school.... 


	4. Fall 1974Remus

"Ms.. Lupin do you understand the severity of this?"  
  
"Well I do but how can my baby be a werewolf? He is so fragile and delicate!"  
  
"Well despite that you need to remember that both your boys are werewolves now."  
  
"I only have one son that is worthy of being of my flesh and blood."  
  
"That is not fair to Remus."  
  
"I don't care! He was the one who led my poor baby into that forest!"  
  
"You sent them to town! They took a shortcut! Do not blame him!"  
  
"I will blame who i want to blame! Because of him I have a nine year old werewolf instead of a son!"   
  
2 weeks later   
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
  
"I know Remus believe me I know!"  
  
"then why does she disown me? It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Oh Remus Im sure she doesn't hate you! She just needs a little time!"   
  
6 months later.... Remus was in his little room, really a closet. it was yet again a full moon. His brother was down the hall in his chamber. ~damn her~ He was in terrible pain. His stomach was doing flips. He jumped to the door and shut it. It automatically locked from the outside. He screamed. The pain in his chest and the itching was really getting to him. He looked at the door to see his mother peering through the hole. ~maybe she does have a heart~ He moved back into the wall. Slowly he slid down the wall. ~why does it have to hurt this much?~ he was panting for breath by this time. It was different this time. He had taken a new potion thing his mother had given him. He was screaming on the floor. He saw his mothers eyes widen in panic as she burst through the door. Something was dreadfully wrong. He was going through the change in a different manner than usual. The potion was to make you not feel the pain and made to keep you safe when you were transformed. But it was doing the opposite. Making the change longer and more painful. Remus could not last much longer. He was slowly slipping away, drifting into a dream like state. His eyes had long since glazed, his body had begun to twitch and he was as pale as ever.   
  
His mother screamed and ran down the hall. Romulus was laying on his bed breathing normally. Sleeping. What was the matter with Remus then? She returned to find Remus an almost lifeless form. ~Please let her help me......~  
  
"Oh Remus what have I done to you!?" she asked him. Her only answer was a wheeze. She heard a small but distinct pop and watched as three men came running in and picked him up and then walked out.   
  
"Excuse me where are you going with my son?"  
  
"We are taking your son to St. Mungos Hospital. He will be treated there. You will face a hearing on the twenty seventh of June. We are sorry to inform you that your son is in a very bad condition."  
  
"But what in the world is wrong with him!?"  
  
"Mam did you give your son a piece of wolfsbane tongiht?"  
  
"Well yes, but I gave mmy other son some too."  
  
"Who's piece was larger?"  
  
"Well Remus' was. He is the bigger wolf he needs the more stuff."  
  
"How much did you give him?"  
  
"It was only a small bit!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"a tablespoon for Remus!"  
  
"You gave your ten year old son a tablespoon of wolfsbane!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You had better pray to merlin he lives lady! You should have known the limit for a werewolf is a teaspoon! Even then there are complications if they are under ten!" He was going to say more but a scream of pain broke into their conversation. They both looked over to see Remus laying on the floor with his eyes rolled up into his head. His body twitching. "Hurry!" And with that the men disappeared with Remus.   
  
Ms. Lupin paced the kitchen. How could she have done that to Remus. He had always been a delicate child. She thought he would be able to handle this. Why were things going this badly? What would she do if they took away the boys? 


End file.
